Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $121.4\%$
Explanation: $121.4$ percent = $121.4$ per cent = $121.4$ per hundred $121.4\% = \dfrac{121.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{121.4\%} = 1.214$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.